


憎爱无度

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Religion Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 永恒的生命就是永恒的痛苦的活着。*r18g，很短，一个路人吃维/但维，灵感来源是今天吃鹅肝，不能接受的不要康谢谢*神话au





	憎爱无度

人们用铁锹把雪铲起来堆在街边，半融的雪堆像一具侧翻的尸骸被剖成两半。每年的第一场雪都会带走不少人，但这个雪夜无人逝去。往后再也不会有人逝去了。因为人扼住了死神的喉咙。

钢叉陷入年轻神子脖颈处苍白的皮肤里，尖头整个没入他背后紧贴的石墙，死神的眼睛冷得烫手，被挂在墙上示众如展示如何挂起一头恶犬。

以后我们都不会死了！这个想法攫住了所有人。从此所有人都不用担心自己胡须的长度盖不住死亡的悲伤，人生的所有可能性都在永恒的时间中亟待实现。

当第一缕天光照亮大地，曾为斯巴达唱赞美诗的人，曾祈祷死神晚些将他带走的人，渴望美梦的人，所有人裹挟着冲天的狂热向银发的被俘者汹涌而来。

斯巴达的两个孩子继承了他的力量，生而注定会成为死神与睡神。他们在母亲腹中就彼此相争，出生时一个拽着另一个的脚踝。伊娃梦中听到预言，说两国在你腹内，两族要从你身上出来；这族必强于那族，将来大的要服事小的[1]。这段不幸的断言直到多年后整理遗物时才被兄弟俩发现。

当他们还小的时候，但丁不明白自己为什么负责睡眠。他明明不爱打瞌睡也不懒，他勤勤恳恳编出各种各样的好梦，像睡前精心准备好一份礼物待拆。但维吉尔不喜欢他送的礼物，最后干脆整夜不睡。

“那都是我好不容易想出来的！”但丁不免因此生闷气，母亲听了原委忍不住笑着揉他的头发。

“好梦不好吗？我每天都听到祈祷，人都想做好梦。”

“你给得太多啦。一晚上连着十几个美梦，我们都不想醒来了。”

“我觉得不够。才不够呢。我还有好多好多的梦。”他咬下一口苹果，“妈妈，你可要多睡呀。”

某一天他们的母亲伊娃再也没有醒来。

维吉尔说：“她死了。”

“死？”但丁对这个概念陌生而心悸，问维吉尔什么是死，他的兄长回答说死就是再也回不来了。

“那父亲也死了吗？”

“我不知道。”

据说曾经没有死神，世上也就没有死亡，黄金时代的人类永生不死，移山填海。后来一切威能被以神的名讳命名，人们建起神殿，新的偶像、圣物和暴君被制造出来，罪恶随之而来，伊娃与斯巴达在爱的名义下结合，生下半血的孩子，死亡借他被带到人间来。

“我看到你和妈妈在我的名单上！”年幼的孩子曾惊慌失措地奔向父亲的书房，“为什么？神不是不朽的吗？你们会死吗？但丁和我也会吗？为什么人们不能拥有永远的生命呢？”

“因为我们活着。维吉尔，是活着才导致了死，只要你活过就一定会死的。”斯巴达不为孩子的眼泪动摇，蹲下身直视自己的长子：“不管是神还是人，我们拥有的瞬间没有哪个是不朽的。”

“我见过星星坠落。”维吉尔小声说：“我只是不明白……为什么我必须要提前知道呢？”

生老病死令人恐惧。人们日夜恳求神赐下永生之法，研读宗教教义，念“你们查考纸莎草，以为内有永生，然而你们不肯到我这里得生命[2]。”

人将福音误读，以为抓住死神者可得永恒的生命。现在死神被拘押在广场上，尖刀剖开他的肚腹，露出随呼吸颤动起伏的内里。没有肋骨保护的地方柔软又温暖，锋利的刀尖从胃部以下竖着划到小腹，切断肌肉，一道细细的血线浮现，像寒冬里一份待拆的礼物冒出熨帖的热气。

被束缚的力量在皮肤下暴动，维吉尔因被凡人抓获而咬牙，却根本不担心自己的安危，他知道一旦人发现永恒的生命就是永恒的痛苦的活着，他们怎样来祈求永生就会怎样来祈求解脱。

年轻的神子受过伤，他身体的每一个部位几乎都被兄弟的剑贯穿过，但那些伤口都是干脆的，他也给对方留下了同样痛苦的记忆，两人尽职尽兴，毫无保留。但他从来没受过这种对待：他的肠子柔滑地掉出体外，得益于维吉尔极强的自愈能力，食客在他大开的腹腔中翻捡，有些部位比较受欢迎，人们排起队列，与他失去威慑力的眼睛对视，让他目睹自己鲜红的肝脏被整块切除，点缀上香料和玫瑰盐，煎制装盘。很快柯林斯城每家每户的餐桌上都有了一份维吉尔。

维吉尔的挣扎越来越轻微，肌肉被切断时也不像原来一样能颤抖着夹紧刀刃。在某一天他终于闭上眼睛陷入沉睡，做了很长很长的梦，梦到阴惨惨的下午，死神被囚禁后人类没有了死亡，牙齿松落，身体腐烂，肉一块块从骨头上掉下来，随着走动一小滩一小滩地缀在身后，成为腐殖的鲸落。蚂蚁趁人沉眠咬断松弛的筋茬，填满大脑的沟回，人继续分食他的血与肉，但那些包含魔力的肉块却径直掉出胃袋，从空荡荡的腹腔里漏下来。醒来前的最后一瞥，他无比惊骇又毫无防备，看到但丁惊醒，呆呆地盯着面前的虚空，一副想吐出来的茫然模样，突然用刀剖开自己的胸口，发现心在里面如蜡般融化[3]了。

end

[1] 创25:23  
[2] 约5:39  
[3] 诗22:14


End file.
